Future Unwritten
by Contestshippingrules
Summary: A sword plunged through her heart. My mother, the only person I truly loved, was disappearing before my very eyes. "Promise me you'll never forget", those were her last words, maybe this was the end? The powerful Maple Clan, It was just me left. The killer turned towards me, his glowing eyes of a predator bore right thorugh, was my fate to be killed? Contest Ikari Poke Oldrival
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

**Heyy~ Contestshippingrules here~ ^^ This is my first ever published Fanfiction!~ So i'll need every bit of advice I can get!~**

_Prologue_

_"Ready or not here I come!" A little boy around the age of 5 shouted excitedly as he looked around. "Hey where are you two?" He murmured under his breath as he took a few steps forward, scanning his surroundings. He was in an over-grown forest, dark trees towering above him._

_In the distance he heard an angry shout of "HEY! What are you doing here? This is MY spot!" followed shortly by a "No! It's mine!" He ran quickly towards that direction, separated the thick flax leaves that were covering whatever was behind it. He peered inside, and froze in shock. His two best friends looking like they were ready to bite each other's heads off, neither were going to backing down without a fight. "And over something really stupid again." The boy sighed. _

_He took a deep breath and yelled as loud as his voice would let him. "Guys, if you get fighting like you are now, how are we supposed to play hide-and-seek?" But the poor boy's friends bickering completely drowned him out. "I have the most unusual friends in the world." The boy stated with yet another sigh._

* * *

_"You know what?"A little girl no older than 5 questioned happily. "When I'm older, I'm going to fly really, really high in the sky!" She said excitedly, while jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. She stopped to look at the boy sitting on the bench next to her, with a big grin on her face, she said "and I'll bring you along with me too!" She fantasized, and started to skip around the tower they were at currently._

_"I'll even-"That sentence went unfinished because she tripped over a rock near the edge and fell helplessly over the railing, heading towards the ground. Dreading the worst she closed her eyes and let out an ear piercing scream._

_She waited for the pain to hit and spread through her body, but it never came. Instead she felt something, or someone gripping her wrist. Opening her beautiful Tanzanite colored eyes, she saw the boy with intimidating black pupils. "Troublesome," He started adding a roll of his eyes, "what will you do without me…" _

* * *

_"It's this way!" A little girl that's 5 years old shouted. "No! I am pretty sure it's THIS way." A boy countered confidently. "Well…" The girl thought for a brief moment. "I'm more than pretty sure. I'm 100% sure!" She said while pointing to a hole to her right in this massive ice cave they were in at the moment. "It's to my left." She added, before adding a cheesy grin to the sentence."No that's your right." The boy said with an 'I'm superior' voice. "THIS is your left." He grabbed her left hand and shook it around. "What are you talking about?"She asked. "That's my right hand."She said getting slightly unsure of herself, staring at the hand the boy had a firm grip on. The boy sighed; it really was getting boring trying to explain right and left to his best friend. "That's your left hand, THAT's what I'm talking about." He said clearly bored of this conversation. "Whatever!" The girl suddenly exclaimed. "Let's just go into ANY hole." And with that she dragged the boy into the cave, getting deeper and deeper with every step._

* * *

_"Mr Eggy," A cute little girl with a side ponytail started. "I wish I could do what you can." She thought for a second, and then giggled at her own words. "I CAN be an egg." She curled herself into a ball, laughing. At that moment, a beautiful Luvdisc jumped out of the lake she was sitting by. It chirped its name happily. The girl was speechless, staring in awe._

_The beautiful Pokemon, surrounded itself with dazzling water droplets, it looked so happy, and so…free. The girl longed to be like it. "Maybe one day I'll be able to be just as pretty and graceful as all the water Pokemon in this lake-" She paused for a second. "—and wrap myself in water!" She got lost in her fantasies. _

_"Little sis!" A voice called. "Coming!" She shouted back, starting to get up, picking up the egg in the process. _

_She stopped to steal another glance at the now shimmering water surface of the lake, before whispering, "Yeah, maybe one day…" _

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Review Please~! ^^ Thank You and please keep supporting this Fanfic!~ :)**


	2. School?

**Authors note:**

**Heyy~! Its Contestshippingrules here! I dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer ****_Ready to fly_****! **

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon, all rights go to Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

"Could someone please remind me why I am here again?" A teenager with her amber colored hair in a side ponytail asked in a bored tone of voice. "Duh Misty! To check out the guys at some school! A Navy haired girly-girl with Deep blue eyes answered.

"The guys?" She questioned with a disgusted expression. "Who would want to check out the guys?" The red-head identified as Misty spat out with utter repulsion, as if venom was dripping from every word. "ME!" The hyperactive navy head named Dawn yelled out excitedly, clapping her hands with a huge grin etched onto her face.

"Would you two please keep it down? The book JUST got interesting!" A pretty girl with long chestnut hair reaching her mid-back and matching stunning leafy green eyes shouted angrily while chucking her poor book across the private jet they were currently flying on unfortunately, landing on an unsuspecting brunette with dazzling sapphire eyes, or rather May's head.

"Oww…" She mumbled through gritted teeth, clutching onto her head in pain. "Leaf! You little-!" She ran over to the bookworm in the armchair, (where she was previously reading a book) and prepared to teach her a lesson she'll never forget, with happened to include freezing her into a solid 'Leaf-cube'.

Just before she extended her arm fully, the 60 inch touch, flat screen TV flashed a dangerous shade of red, with the words 'video call' written on it. Leaf quickly scurried over to the huge screen, taking every chance she'll get to get away from the dangerous situation she was currently in, and tapped the 'Accept' option.

"Hello girls." A man that looked as if he was in his 40's appeared on screen. "Hi Darren!" The girls chorused. "How's the preparation for your newest mission going?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Team Jewel, please report to HQ immediately." A low booming voice echoed throughout the over-sized building, through the loud speakers. "Us again?" Dawn groaned, walking ever-so-slowly towards the organization HQ headquarters, slouching slightly as she did. "But we just got back!" May grumbled, swinging her arms in the air to prove her point further. "Yeah…" Misty agreed, copying Dawn's posture. _

_"Come on guys, it's probably just a one day job this time, after all, Boss knows we just got back from a very tiring and time-consuming mission." Leaf said in an 'I am trying to comfort you' voice, even though it seemed as if she was just trying to convince herself._

_"Yeah! Maybe it'll be something exciting! Like to go slay some fire-breathing, 1 million meter-tall dragon!" Dawn suddenly shouted out, her spirits lifting a bit, getting caught up in her own little impossible fantasies, while her three best friends just stared at her with an 'are you being serious' look pasted onto their faces._

_They all turned a corner and reached a set of golden double doors. Pushing it open, they walked into the brightly lit room. "Ahh… Team Jewel, or should I say, May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz…" A man with dark green said while pacing slowly back and forth throughout the huge ballroom-sized hall. "Please that a seat and make yourselves comfortable." He gestured over to the expensive looking white leather couch._

_The girls walked over the said couch and sat down. There were a few moments of silence that followed. "So tell me girls, how is your day so far?" The man known as the 'Boss' of the top-secret organization the girls were part of conversed._

_"Get straight to the point Darren, my time is valuable, and could be spent elsewhere, like sleeping for example." Misty answered automatically. He chuckled a bit. "I know you four aren't the ones to beat around the bush." "Yeah we aren't to get to the point already." May confirmed with a nod._

_"The reason I called for you today is because I'm assigning you a very dangerous mission that only you could complete." There was a long and dramatic pause, the atmosphere became eerie with suspense, until. "Ohh! Oh! Are we going to go slay fire-breathing dragons?" Dawn asked with stars twinkling in her eyes. Everyone sweat-dropped at her question. "U-uh no Dawn, no it's not" Darren answered thinking, 'only Dawn could ask such a question.' "Oh…" Dawn said a bit disappointed. _

_"As you were saying Boss?" Leaf asked, determined to get out of this pace as soon as possible. Re-gaining his cool composure, he started again. "As I was saying, your mission is to go to LaRousse High and pose as students, in-order to gather any information there could be related to the Sacred Song."_

_MAY POV_

_My ears perked up at the sound of those two words, I could sense my friends were also surprised at the mention of this particular subject."Why about the Sacred Song all of a sudden? No one has ever gotten a mission about such a thing." Misty questioned. "Well, take a close look at this…" He said while putting a picture of a strange gravestone on the tea table._

_"What is that?" I asked anxiously. "This is the gravestone of a man named Seth Hayden." "Seth…Hayden? It doesn't really ring a bell. Dawn said entering her serious mode. "That's because he was never a very well known man." He started. "Nothing really special about the guy, but look at his gravestone closely, and read the words out loud. "Darren said, his voice now sounded concerned._

_"Love and remembrance, only upon sacrifice, secrets eerie, hidden inner greatness, hope." What could that possibly mean? There were a few minutes of silence following that, as we all tried to figure out what it meant. _

_"I get it!" Leaf suddenly shouted out with her eyes wide. "Get what Leaf?" Misty asked with curiosity. "It's a riddle! Read the first letter of each word and put it together!" She exclaimed. "L.A.R.O.U.S… LaRousse High!" The remaining girls shouted out in perfect synchronization, while Darren just nodded knowingly."Wouldn't expect any-less of the girl who has an IQ higher than 99.9% of the world." "Nice one Leaf." I praised. _

_The rest of the girls were all so occupied in finding out information about LaRousse High, that they hadn't seen another sentence in small print. 'Hayden, Shinji, Oak, Ketchum, 12/12/12.' It read. "Darren, have you seen the words in small print?" I asked. "Matter of fact, yes I have. It has 4 names and a date, am I not mistaken?_

_My three besties were a bit surprised at this news and scampered over to the picture to take a closer look. "Why does it say that?" Misty inquired. "The date we are not so sure about, but what we did discover is that the four people on the gravestone do actually exist and are currently attending LaRousse High, their full names are Andrew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, we think that they may hold some kind of secret, that's why we want you each to keep close tabs on one of them so we can find out more, here are your assignments." He spoke as he gave me and the girls each a piece of paper._

_"So they're like puzzles waiting to be solved…" Leaf whispered. _

_I wonder who I have to spy on? Hmm… let's see._

_Andrew Hayden_

_Age: 17  
Average: 94.5%  
Hometown: LaRousse City, Hoenn  
Hair colour: Chartreuse Green  
Eye colour: Emerald  
Personality: Cocky, arrogant, thinks quite highly of himself.  
Ace Pokemon: Roselia_

_The best coordinator in school_

_"Oh just GREAT…! I'm stuck with an egotistical grasshead!" I shouted out in absolute horror. _

_Dawn POV_

_Now time to see who I got… I wonder if he is cute? Now let's see…This guy, he seems kind of familiar… Nah. It's not possible for me to know him. _

_Paul Shinji_

_Age: 17  
Average: 89.5%  
Hometown: Veilstone City, Sinnoh  
Hair colour: Purple  
Eye colour: Onyx Black  
Personality: Cold, doesn't talk much  
Ace Pokemon: Torterra_

_2__nd__ best battler in school_

_An unsocial able cold-hearted jerk! Paired up with the social butterfree me? This is the worst paring possible… sigh._

_Leaf POV_

_I wonder who I've got…Someone nice, and easy-going would be ideal._

_Garrison Oak_

_Age: 18  
Average: 90.0%  
Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto  
Hair colour: Auburn, Mahogany  
Eye colour: Midnight Black  
Personality: Player, Flirts with every pretty girl, huge ego  
Ace Pokemon: Umbreon_

_Best strategist in school _

_"A player? Darren please, I must protest." I said, really unsatisfied with the person I have to be close to. "No changing. You get what you're given, no exceptions. Plus you never know, you may grow to like him." He said with a sly smirk. "No way in hell that will happen." I said while crossing my arms."Hmp!"_

_Misty POV_

_Maybe this guy is sporty! And we can go swimming together! But if he's an egotistical jerk-face, I'll make him drown in a pool of his own cockiness._

_Ashton Ketchum_

_Age: 18  
Average: 79.5%  
Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto  
Hair colour: Jet Black  
Eye colour: Dark Chocolate Brown  
Personality: Fun, easy to get along with and will do anything for food.  
Ace Pokemon: Pikachu_

_Best battler in school_

_Will do absolutely ANYTHING for food huh? But come on an average of 79.5%? Really? Me and my girls always get 100% "Hey! You guys are all lucky! At least you're not stuck with a clueless idiot!"_

_No POV/Third Person POV_

_"So you want us to spy on them?" Misty asked. "Well it makes sense since we are the top spy group…" Dawn said while thinking deeply. "That's partly correct, but as well as keeping a close eye on the people, I need you to also scout the surrounding area with a 1km radius from the school, is that fine?" he asked. "We can totally do that, don't you worry boss!" Dawn said switching back into hyperactive mode. "When you say don't worry, is the time we worry the most…" Everyone said, sweat-dropping._

_"And one more thing, don't use your powers unless needed, and hold back a bit on the Pokemon battlings, correction" He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "Hold back A LOT, or else you'll receive too much unwanted attention. Am I clear?" "As crystal."_

_"So when do we start this mission?"May asked. "What time is it now?" "6:08 Sir" "Then your plane leaves in 2 minutes…" He concluded with a smirk on his face._

_*End of very long flashback* _

"It's horrible Darren!" Dawn screamed out. (If you don't remember, he asked how the preparation was going.) "I didn't even get the time to pack my new really cute dresses I bought yesterday!" She started crying after that. Everyone just sighed. _How typical._

_"Passengers please put your seat beats on as we are preparing for landing at LaRousse High."_All the girls ran over to their seats and strapped themselves in.

The landing was reasonably smooth and fast as before they knew it, the doors opened and the girls stepped into the blinding white light, clearing to be a beautiful, not to mention, HUGE and grand-looking school, with fountains and fields as far as the eye could see.

Outside the private jet awaiting their arrival was an important looking blonde haired woman. "Hello girls, I am Cynthia Shinora, the principle of this school, and I welcome you to LaRousse High."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy~ Contestshippingrules here again… Hope you liked the first actual chapter! Please tell me how I could improve by reviewing or by PM!~ Thanks :D (on second thought... review anyway...) ^^**


	3. It's On

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy~ I've got a new update for this story!~ Thank you all for reading/following/reviewing/favouriting! :D This chapter is dedicated to **_Luna Eclipse 33_**!~**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS (sadly :( )**

* * *

Drew POV

Here we go again, another incredibly boring morning at school. On the plus side it was quiet, just the way I like it, but in a few hours or so, this peacefulness will all be dismissed. I'm talking about fangirls, the fangirls will come running. I cringed slightly at the thought. Damn those obsessed girls are annoying. Especially that bacon, broil, bead, breed, wait no... Brianna girl, even though the name breed suits her just perfectly, that slut. I chuckled. She thinks she's dating me or something.

Moving on, another annoying thing I have to get through today, or more precisely right now, is homework. Yeah that useless time wasting work. I mean really, do the teachers really want to risk these charming good looks with endless hours of studying that may lead to lack of sleep? To stay this handsome everyday requires precious hours of sleep. Being this good looking really should be a crime.

"Hey Drew" I heard a voice and turned around. There I saw my best friends walking over, and taking a seat at our signature table. As Giratina Shadows, we are at upmost popularity, but obviously our looks also had a say in that too. Crazy and stupid ones my friends they are, but we all get along. "Yo bro, I heard there are going to be four new female transfer students coming in today." he started, "I hope their hot." he added with smirk. I knew that was coming."If they're as beautiful as heaven, or as ugly as hell, they would definitely fall for us by this time tomorrow." I concluded with a satisfied smirk of my own.

"Please I say within 10 seconds of seeing our prefect faces." I nodded my head in understanding. After all we are of the highest rank of the school anyone has ever reached, the only rank above us is Arceus Sliver and currently has no one in it, we were all determined to keep it that way too, since they have to beat us first, we'll be first ones to make it in for sure. We were the best trainers in the school and not to forget, the best looking. What is there not to like about us?

"Where's the food?" "This is still the cafeteria right?" A voice sounded through the huge building that was the canteen. "The food seriously Ash? Is that all you can think about?" "Well... I am kind of hungry..." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "You ate just before you came here you numbskull." Gary said clearly a bit shocked about how much this little boy could eat.

But really, why isn't the cafeteria open yet? It's always open at 7a.m, which I'm pretty sure, was at least half an hour ago. I checked my watch, 6:38a.m it read. What? My clock said it was 6:45am when I left my house, so how is that possible? I was very confused. "Daylight saving ended today you idiots." Paul said as if he was reading my mind and answering all my questions, but that's not possible. Sure he did answer my question, though I still don't appreciate being called an idiot. But if it had to be one of us, it'll be Ash, no offense. He may be as dense as a psyduck, but on the battlefield, he's the real deal. Strong and unbeatable, and I admire that of him.

* * *

*Couple of hours later school starts in 5 minutes*

"So as the leader of the Jewels, and this mission's captain, I call this meeting today." I said, keeping my voice quiet, while also making sure the girls could still hear the seriousness in my voice. The tall structures soared above us. In a small corner of the field, hidden by trees and oversized buildings, this was the perfect place to hold secret meetings relating to this mission. That's why we were here. We all agreed to call it the official Jewels meeting place, or 'GMP' for short.

I continued. "I called you all here because we need to discuss and decide how we will keep our identities a secret; Cynthia said that later on after homeroom, there will be grading matches to decide our rank. I say not to display too much power as everyone will be watching, and they may I start to question us. Any comments?" "YES! ME! I say we give it about 30 to 60%!" The hyper little pink loving girl shouted out in excitement, adding an unnecessary loud squeal following it.

"Shh..!" Misty, Leaf and I ran over to the blunette and covered her mouth up, my other hand glowing a faint sky blue light, threatening to freeze her mouth shut. Her eyes widened, as she remembered a terrible past experience she wanted to forget, she knows in not just joking. _"I'm sorry. I won't talk out loud from now on, until this meeting is over."_ We all heard her voice in our heads, due to the telepathy powers we received from Darren. "Okay, that's good, now shall we continue the discussion?"Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow as she did, we all nodded.

* * *

*8:35a.m, Bell rang for class to start 5 minutes ago*

Drew POV

"Today we have four new students joining us, I expect all of you to treat them with upmost respect."The teacher started. "Ohh… The new girls we get to play the heartstrings of." Gary commented mischievously, I knew he was planning something, and judging by the size of that smirk he's wearing right now, I'd say it's not a good one. "Come on in girls. Here we have Dawn Berlitz, Leaf Green, May Maple and Misty Waterflower."

3 really pretty, I repeat REALLY pretty girls walked in as the jaws of the entire male population of the class dropped, well all except for Paul, (no surprise there, he's never been into girls. And no, he's not gay) who merely shrugged, Gary still had that stupid smirk on his face, but I swear it's gotten even wider (If that's even possible) and me, who I believe only widened my eyes. But really, who can blame the great Drew Hayden for having a slight interest in them? I mean they are really hot.

Ash on the other hand, was drooling slightly on the table, but I think that's because he is asleep, that guy never pays attention to class. Wait a minute; didn't she say _four_ new students? "1…2…3…" I counted using a whisper. Where is the 4th person? Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, as they were all looking around the room. All of a sudden, someone came crashing through the door. Or rather, a brunette with shoulder length hair and unbelievably sparkly sapphire blue eyes. What a pretty thing she is too.

"Hi, am I late?" she asked the teacher with a nervous smile."Uh-um, no you're just in time." Her smile brightened at that. "Now you are the all here, please introduce yourselves. Firstly, my name is Solidad, and I'm your homeroom teacher for this year." The peppy-looking navy-head started first. She looks kind of like a me first type of girl, I noted. "Hi!~ My name is Dawn Berlitz, and I'm from Twinleaf Town, in Sinnoh. I love all things pink, and really cute Pokemon!" She spoke energetically. Cute Pokemon? Please, cute doesn't win you battles.

Then the next girl started to talk. "I'm Leaf Green from Pallet Town Kanto, and I specialize in grass type Pokemon." I saw Gary twitch. From Pallet Town huh? If my memory serves me right, I'd say Gary's from the same place, I wonder if they know each other?

Didn't have time to think about it, because another girl started talking. "Hey, I'm Misty Waterflower and I love all water-Pokemon." She finished. The way that girl dresses tells me she's into sports, she said water type Pokemon right? Well then I'd say her favorite sport is swimming. I smirked, proud to have come up with such a conclusion.

The last girl to give a self introduction was just staring at me, like a deer in the headlights. I guess she's fallen for me already. I chuckled for a bit. Now any moment, she should come up to me and asked my name and number. swear to Arceus that will happen, but to my surprise she turned around and began to talk. I listened carefully this girl is fascinating; she doesn't look interested in me at all.

"Heylo!~ (a mixture between hello and hey) my name is May Maple, and I'm from Petalburg city in Hoenn, and I'm a coordinator!" She said with a really cute and attractive grin. Wait no, I didn't just say cute and attractive right? No, of course not. But I'll admit only to myself that I like her the most out of the newcomers, and her sapphire orbs are beautiful. Beautiful?! No just pretty, very very pretty.

Suddenly, a random voice in the audience shouted in a bitchy tone of voice that could only belong to one of the sluts (yeah, we call them 'the sluts') shouted out "you girls aren't even pretty, and I bet your no good at battling as well, so what good is left in you?" The voice was sounded horrible, with snobbiness engraved into it, but that amount of snob, it could only belong to... Brianna

Dawn POV

The nerve of that... That _bitch_, she doesn't even look that strong how can she challenge a 5 times grand-festival winner such as myself like that? Coming along and insulting me and my sisters, (yeah Dawn likes to call them her sisters) oh she going down. "_Excuse_ me?" Leaf calmly asked, appearing to be unfazed by the rude statement, though she was clearly offended. "Your excused." One of that bitches buddy friends said while picking at her nails. How dare she use such a witty come-back and then pick her nails as if nothing happened? Ok, I've decided I dislike her the most.

"I bet you and your little _things_... Can't even beat me in a 4 on 1 battle." Another one of her bitchy psychics said with a wicked smile. Just like a witch, what a bitch. (Rhymes :D) "Challenge accepted." May replied back. "But on one condition, it's me..." She gestured to herself, "verses all 4 of you." She threw the challenge straight back at them. The other girl next to the supposed 'leader' was shooting a death-glare at Leaf by now, probably because she was jealous of all the attention she was receiving from the male half of the class. Can't blame her for that does she was born gorgeous.

Thinking that it was going to be an easy win, they nodded. Probably smarter if they take them down one by one, they probably thought. "Wait students..." Solidad began. "Since these girls are to be graded today anyway, we'll put them up with you for a one-on-one battle. If they win, they proceed to challenge the next rank up; but if they lose they challenge the one down. Understood?"

My girls and I nodded, as well as the bitches. May looked incredibly disappointed, as she didn't get to crush them flat, into little pancakes. The bitchy girls just smiled evilly, thinking it was going to be an easy win. Oh how wrong they were. It's actually really bad luck that they're going single.

"I won't look bad in front of , so I'm planning to beat you people in a 1 hit KO, it won't be all that hard since we ARE the top girl trainers in this entire school, and the top of the second highest rank in the school, Mesprit Pink. The highest belonging only to my beloved and his friends." The leader of their snob gang said.

"Well I'm sorry, because after today, your rank on the school leader board will be knocked down…" Misty pretended to count her fingers. "Oh yeah that right… 4 places." She shot them a glare and smirk of her own. I clicked my fingers in a 'Z' formation at the girls' faces. "Oh no you didn't!" The one with Blonde hair literally yelled. "Oh yes we did!" Leaf exclaimed, losing more of her cool as every second passes.

By now the crowd was already really hyped up, and kept chanting, "Cat fight, cat fight!" over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore, I have to say it! I shot them a glare that said, 'bitch listen' then finished with "Lets settle this in the arena."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey~! It's me again!~ I hoped you liked this new chapter!~ Please review and follow, it'll be greatly appreciated! :D Thank You!~**


	4. Mesprit Pink vs The New Girls

**Author's Note:**

**Hey!~ I'm back with another update! I hope you didn't wait too long!~ (This was so long to type up… but I guess it's my fault for being a slow typer…) Anyway!~ Please enjoy!~ :)**

* * *

Drew POV  
"Some bitches gonna run off stage, out of the spotlight and cry to their little mama after I'm done with you." The Misty girl snapped at the group of sluts, who appeared to be unfazed.

The audience went "Ohh..." This was getting intense. "That's far enough." a woman's voice echoed through the entire battle arena and everybody quietened down, realizing who it was.

"Hey Cynthia!" Dawn greeted cheerfully. Everyone gasped at how informally she was addressed. Everyone student either called her Ms Shinora or Ma'am or something similar. And the last time a student called her 'Cynthia'... let's just say nothing good happened. To everybody's surprise, she just smiled back at her. "Hello Dawn, hello girls, so this is your grading I presume." "Yes it is Ms Cynthia." The one from Pallet Town said.

"Ahh...I see." She turned around to face the humongous audience that had gathered to witness the battles between the number one girl group vs. the new girls, with amazing confidence. Personally I reckon that Brianna and here slutty friends will probably win all their matches, they may be annoying fangirls, but I've got to give them credit for their battling skills. I mean really? Cute Pokemon? And water Pokemon, it's probably something weak, like a Magikarp or a Feebas. They have no chance. But maybe, I'm in for a real miracle, you never really know.

"The first match will be for Leaf Green, and as the challenges she will choose out of Brianna, Melody Veronica or Chelsea to battle, and also on which field, battle or contest appeal or battle." She turned to Leaf, anticipating an answer. "I choose to a standard battle, my opponent will be Veronica, and on the fire field." She planned out.

Her friends stared at her as if she was crazy. They all looked spaced out for a second, (can you guess what they did? .) but they came back to earth reasonably quickly after. I wonder why they all looked so worried for her? Then I remembered.

_"I'm Leaf Green from Pallet Town, Kanto, and I specialize in grass type Pokemon."_

Is this girl crazy? Battling them as if they were nothing and on the field of that least benefits your Pokemons type? Seems like Veronica was thinking the same thing. "Wow, you don't even know that grass is weak against fire? Talk about pathetic." She said flicking her hair over her shoulder as she did.

"Yeah I know, you are pretty pathetic." Leaf countered. "Are you mocking me?" She spat, clenching her fists. "Matter of fact, yes I am. I'm just trying to make this a bit more interesting for myself, a bit of a selfish reason really." Leaf casually replied. "That girl is pretty good at smart-talk." Gary whispered from beside me. I smirked. "Since when did you start giving compliments to anyone other than me? Don't tell me you have fallen for her already?" Shooting him a sly sideways smile. He widened his eyes. I wonder why? Maybe because I hit the jackpot? "No way dude, it'll be the other way around. Cause I love the ladies, and the ladies love me." He gestured to himself. What a playboy, sigh. "Well, we'll soon find out if she's as good at battling, as she is at talking."

"Ok! I'm your MC for tonight's battles, Jillian! These battles will all be 1-on-1, with no time limit. So without further or do, let's get going!" The MC roared through the microphone. "Charizard, come on out sweetie!" Veronica exclaimed with a sickening fake-sweet voice. Everyone that was watching nodded their heads in agreement with her choice."Ok come on out, Surperior!" A few people gasped at her choice, a grass type against a fire/flying type, on a fire field? Seems like a horrible match-up. I honestly thought this girl had more brains, looks like I was wrong.

Leaf POV  
I'm winning this battle using less than 30% of our full power, I told myself while telepathically reminding Surperior not to go all out. (Having the element of Grass/Earth for my power means I can talk to grass and rock type Pokemon telepathically, and I can understand their speech too.)

"Battle begin!"  
"Charizard sweetie! Use flamethrower!"  
"Superior dodge it."

The said Pokemon's body went into an 'O' shape, letting the flames pass through the middle. You can tell by the look on that bitch's face that she was surprised I was able to dodge the super-effective attack so easily. "If first you don't succeed, try again! Charizard, flamethrower super power!" She shouted, determined to make my Surperior extra-crispy. But I don't think so.

_"Yeah, like that's going to do anything to me." _I mentally heard Surperior say. " _Don't get too full of yourself there." _I replied. "Surperior, use iron tail to block the attack." I ordered. "Surr-perior" The grass type's tail glowed an intense white light, before turning into what looks like hard metal, blocking the attack. Ok, it's my turn to attack. It is getting awfully boring just dodging the powerless attacks the opponent was throwing at me. (Get it? FlameTHROWER)

"Finish it Surperior, Leaf storm." I commanded, as Surperior started to warp itself in a bundle of leaves. As it did, I started to wonder. Leaf storm is one of its best attacks, would it be too suspicious if we defeated one of the top 8 trainers in the whole school of 1,674 students? Yes, I am precise if I say so myself. Even though to me and my BFF's they all barely qualify as beginners. I flashed her a smirk of my own. Oh well, what's done is done.

The moment the leaves collided with the poor Charizard fell to the ground of the battle field, it probably fainted.

"Chari? You CANNOT lose! It'll ruin MY reputation!" She screamed with fury, her annoying screeching voice echoed through the arena. Then she turned towards me, looking as if she was trying her very best not to remove my head from the rest of my body, like she'll be able to do that anyway. Not to brag or anything, but my besties and I are all S-ranked spies in our organization, the 'Pure Hearts', and are all incredibly skilled in Pokemon battling and hand-in-hand combat.

"About time you learned your place." Misty said from the sidelines, obviously satisfied.

"And just like that, Leaf Green is the winner, and will be challenging one of the Giratina Shadows tomorrow. Next up, we have Dawn Berlitz!" The MC announced. Dawn skipped onto the stage and did a cute little curtsy. _Typical._

"I want to verse Chelsea in a contest appeal!" She exclaimed with an adorable grin. You could tell that all the boys were _ALREADY_ falling for her cuteness. Being the responsible person I was, I decided to have a bit of a talk before she begins. _"Dawn, remember not to go all out ok? 40% at most."_ I mentally said to her.

"_Yeah yeah, I know. But I still want to win!" _She replied. I looked over to where she was fiddling with her Pokeball. I've always known Dawn to be competitive, but is a mischievous smile that said 'I'm totally planning something' really necessary? "Ok! Coordinators! Please be ready with your Pokeballs! Chelsea will be first to give us a contest appeal. Lets get going!" Jillian said, pumping her fists into the air.

"Rapidash honey, out you come!" The ridiculous blonde that was caked in make-up, (Chelsea wasn't it?) said while fluttering her fake-eyelashes in a certain direction, and chucking a Pokeball into the sky. She has a very confident smirk on her face as the beam of light cleared to show a Pokemon, or a Rapidash to be more exact. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't a stunning Pokemon, trained well too. It also was probably her ace at contest appeals, since it was undeniably beautiful. Don't think you're going to lose like your other buddy friend, do you? Well we'll see about that.

Dawn POV  
These bitches are all going down, one by one. (I would rather just take them down all at once though, saves me time.) The second one to lose her reputation will be this , I can guaranty. After reading her mind, (yes we can all read minds with the small amount of physic power we obtained from Darren.) I found that this girl has the HUGEST crush in unrecorded history on my target, Paul.

That poor guy, having a bitch like her, crushing on him. I stopped my indebt thinking when I heard her give out a command to her amazing fire-type, I started watching. "Rapidash! Fire spin, then take down!" The said Pokemon blew out a jet of red-hot fire, and dashed straight into it with super speed, resulting in an illusion that the magnificent Rapidash was engulfed in flames, yet not showing any pain. It galloped majestically across the stage, effectively using the space of the entire stage. She isn't half bad. " Now to finish it off, a dazzling ember, and then ending with bounce!" The horse-like Pokemon shot out sparkling balls of fire up into the sky, then proceeded to jump up with them, landing split centre in the middle of the stage, at the exact moment the ember hit the ground, exploding around the Pokemon, giving it a noble look.

Everyone in the audience was amazed. Oh please, it's not that great. No, I'm _NOT_ jealous, oh great now I do sound jealous. It was quite a performance, but that's only my opinion, what the judges think is what really counts. "I rate the appeal a 93/100." Cynthia started. "It really was a sight to behold." She nodded her head in approval. The little witch of a Chelsea flashed me a evil smirk. I just tried not to laugh at her ridiculous attempt to intimidate me.

"Wow! That was a mind-boggling performance by Chelsea, with a nearly impossible score to beat, by maybe our next contestant is the one to do it! So without further or do, here is Dawn Berlitz!" The crowd gave a loud cheer as I threw my Pokeball into the air. "Come on out! Pachirisu, spotlight!" The audience 'awwed' at its cuteness. (Well mainly the girls.) "Pachirisu, use sweet kiss!" With a wink, the electric squirrel Pokemon blew shiny pink hearts at the audience. They flew around the entire arena before gathering in a love-heart shape above the crowd.

"Now discharge!" I commanded. Rays of electrifying blue light came from the tiny Pokemon, effectively charging up the huge heart hanging above the audience, making it glow a shocking purple, sky blue and pink. Which happen to me my favourite colours! I shouldn't get distracted. "To complete this appeal, use electro-ball!"

"Chu-paaa!" Pachirisu chirped happily as it released the ball of concentrated electricity, making it circle the hearts before crashing straight into it. It exploded with sparks of blue electricity, shooting outwards and a shower of pink and blue sparkles. I could tell you, by then the people that had gathered, all had stars twinkling in their eyes, you they were speechless to say the least.

Cynthia also awfully, or more suited, _amazingly_ impressed. "That was spectacular! The best contest appeal I have seen in years! A definite 100/100!" She judged, her eyes still widened. _"And that girls, is how you do it."_ I boasted to my girls telepathically. _"That is soo not over-doing it."_ Misty replied rather sarcastically, and from a distance, I swear I saw her roll her eyes. _"I wasn't!"_ I defended myself. _"Whatever you two, lets see how well you can not over-do it and still win Misty, since your probably up next..."_ That voice was definitely May's. "Next up is the talented Misty Waterflower! Your choices please."

"I chose to do a Pokemon battle against Melody, and on a standard battle field." She stated bluntly, it's just like her.

* * *

Paul POV  
I still refuse to believe that the peppy bluenette and the smart mouth brunette actually beat Veronica and Chelsea. No-one has been able to do that except for Drew, Ash, Gary and I, and why do I feel as if I know them from somewhere? I better search them up. I took my iPhone out of my pocket and turned 4G on.

Leaf Green, Misty Waterflower, May Maple and Dawn Berlitz huh? I've definitely heard of them from somewhere. I searched them up on Google and clicked the first link.

**Dawn Berlitz**  
Achievements- 5 ribbon cups, Sinnoh (3 wins) Kanto, Hoenn. Top-Coordinator. Whereabouts- Unknown  
**Misty Waterflower**  
Achievements- Pokemon League winner for Kanto (2 wins) Hoenn and Unova. Rejected position of one of the Elite 4 of all regions. Whereabouts- Unknown  
**May Maple**  
Achievements- 7 ribbon cups. Master-Coordinator. Won Hoenn (3 wins) Johto, Kanto, Jewel and Sinnoh region Grand Festivals. Whereabouts- Unknown  
**Leaf Green**  
Pokemon League winner for Johto, Unova and Jewel Regions. Also won the Kanto league, battled and beat the Kanto Elite 4 and Champion, refused the position of becoming Kanto's new Champion. Whereabouts- Unknown

So these girls are Top-Coordinators and League Winners? No wonder they were so strong in battle and contests, but with the amount of power they just displayed, no way could they have that many big-shot achievements. They must of held-back a lot, and used their weakest Pokemon out of the three that they brought to this school. (Everybody can only bring 3 Pokemon to this school.) I mean are they serious? A puny-little Pachirisu? Pathetic.

I should still examine their profiles carefully, for they could be our next opponents, even thought we shouldn't have to worry, them winning all that crap was pure- luck. But luck won't be on their side when they battle us, but luck won't be on their side when they are battling us.

* * *

Misty POV  
Oh please, is this meant to be a challenge? I'm telling ya, this Melody girl is all talk, no battle. Her slow and weak attacks are useless, even with a huge type-advantage. My Corsela, vs her Grovyle, she really should have the upper-hand. "Come on Grovyle! Use bullet seed!" The grass-type shot seeds at my precious Corsela, the attack hit head on, but it only left a few scratches. "Corsela, use recover." My Pokemon glowed faintly, then it was as good as new. "Corrrseeellaaa." It chirped its name happily, all pumped-up and ready to go!

My turn to attack now, for it was awfully getting boring. I decided to end it then and there. "Corsela, final blow. Spike cannon!" Missiles started shooting out from its back towards Grovyle, effectively hitting it, leaving the Pokemon wobbling all over the place, struggling to stand.

"No way that's that's going to be the final blow!" The third snob yelled.

"But I think your Grovyle says differently..." I giggled a bit, this girl really needs to get her eyes on her Pokemon, not that guy in the stands. Her green-coloured ace lay on the ground, fainted.

"NOOO!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes, I thought she was at least mature, looks like I thought wrong.

"Yes." I replied simply. "Corsela, return" A beam of red light shot out from my Pokeball, returning the happy water-type back into its home. I left a shocked Melody there on the stage as I walked over to my biffles in the stands. "Hey, looks like it's just you now May." I told her.

"Yeah..." She said with a sigh.

"So what Pokemon are you planning to use? It better not be 'you-know-who'..." Leaf commented as she narrowed her leafy green eyes at her sapphire-eyed friend.

"Don't you worry Leaf. I'm not using that Pokemon, nor am I using Blazekin."

A wave of relief swished pass me when I heard that. Thank goodness she isn't, it would be the biggest mistake in spy-history if she decided to use 'that Pokemon' against such a weak trainer. May's known to lose her temper and accidentally go all out, getting lots of people suspicious.

"Just promise us you will be careful" Dawn whispered, not wanting to be caught having a private conversation about this no-one knew about, we are talking out-loud after-all, not telepathically, wow she's being mature, that's definitely a first.

"I promise." She confirmed.

* * *

Drew POV  
I must say that I'm very surprised, all three of the new-girls that battled, all won. Sure, they have the looks, but having the battle too? It must have just been beginners luck. But I can guarantee our win tomorrow, for they won't be beginners anymore after today... I smirked. Haven't had the chance to defeat hot chicks in awhile.

On another subject, I wonder if miss brunette will be able to grasp a win from queen slut. (Yeah that Brianna girl) **(A/N: Sorry Brianna fans, it just had to be done...)** I personally think it's very unlikely, I hate to admit it, but miss 'I love Mr. Drew' is a pretty good battler. (That's right author, give me a capital letter) The brunette, or rather that May Maple girl, she seems like a bit of an airhead... A bit like Ash I guess, but definitely not as strong. He is after all, the strongest battler in the school.

The stage lit up again, revealing a cheerful-looking woman, the MC Jillian. I think she's going to say something...

May POV  
"So far, the three new-comers have somehow managed to defeat Melody, Veronica and Chelsea, but will the final battle of today result in a victory, or a loss for the challenger? Well we're about to find out! So without further or do... May!" The crowd erupted into cheers as I walked onto stage.

"A contest battle, verses Brianna." I chose immediately after walking up onto the stage, not that I really had a choice of who I would battle, since she is the last person left. I've already got a good game strategy, it's really simple, just use weak attacks, and act all nervous, works every-time. (We have been on many missions like this before.)

I can't be the one to get everyone suspicious of us since I am this mission's leader. (We had to battle to determine the head.) "Choosing a contest battle really was digging your own grave you know, I happen to specialize in contest battling." I mentally snorted, specialize my ass, bitch. Won any grand festivals lately?

I really wanted to just snap her head off, and the thing that provoked me to think such a thing? It was her snobby voice. I officially added it to the list of things I absolutely despise. But on the outside, I just shrugged at her comment, a total contradiction from what I was feeling inside.

"I should just start calling you a loser right now, since it's obvious that you're no match for me." "But no worries, there are many people such as yourself, who have no talent, unlike me; I have many talents, so you're not alone." She continued to insult me. I would have removed her head from her shoulders already if it weren't for all the spectators, or at least snapped off a few limbs. And per-leassee, her only talent is to piss the Arceus off of people.

"Your poor Mommy probably got fined dropping you off at school today...for littering..." Damn that bitch is really gonna get it. No one, I repeat, NO ONE gets away with calling me worthless and ugly. If any, she should be saying that to her reflection in the mirror. By now, the snob had already released her Pokemon, a Flygon, and the clock had already started to count down from 5 minutes.

Ignore her, ignore her, GAAHHHH! She is soo annoying! "Beautifly, take the stage!" I said as cheerfully as I could, but the shakiness of my voice was still visible, and that bitch noticed too. "Already nervous? I knew you we're pathetic... But I haven't even had the chance to-" That's where I cut her off... I couldn't take it anymore, that ass, bitch, whore... whatever you wanted to call her, I'm sure it'll all fit her perfectly!

"SHUT UP! YOU BITCH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! BEAUTIFLY! USE THE SPEED ACE COMBINATION, AT MAX POWER!"

No POV   
Beautifly looked very confused at this request, as her trainer had specifically told her not to use full power, but nonetheless, she obeyed. The butterfly Pokemon went into a very powerful Aerial Ace, using Silver Wind as a speed booster, and for appeal, collided heavily with the unsuspecting Flygon, as the Pokemon let out a shrill cry of pain. (Flygon) It fell to the ground, motionless.

The crowd was silent for awhile after the event occurred, but it was soon followed by a huge round of applause. May seemed to snap out of her angry-mode, gasping when she realized what she had just done. _"Uh... guys, did I overdo it just a bit?"_ She hesitantly asked telepathically. _"Ohh nahh... You definitely didn't..."_ Dawn replied sarcastically. _"Way to go captain."_ Misty commented on the subject. _"We really will get you some power restrictors after this."_ Leaf announced, not leaving any room for protest.

* * *

Drew POV  
What just happened? Did I just witness the beating of Brianna? In one hit, no more? No way, it's not possible, yet it just happened. The people who just witnessed were all speechless, including me. THE Drew Hayden, speechless. It was so silent, that even a single pin-drop could have been heard. I could almost say that this silence was deafening.

"And with just that one hit, this contest battle goes to May Maple and her Beautifly!" Jillian 'MC'ed. Cynthia, (the judge) probably just registered what happened, because there screen showed a huge, red 'X', signaling that the opponents Pokemon was unable to battle. With that, the entire stadium erupted in cheers, claps and whistles etc.

"Tomorrow, these four girls will be challenging Drew Hayden..." All the girls squealed. Yup, the ladies love me, but anyhow, why wouldn't they? "-Gary Oak, Paul Shinji and Ash Ketchum. Be sure to come and watch what we know, is going to be a few spectacular battles!"

These girls may be great battlers at first glance, but them challenging us? Winning? No, not a chance. But even so, why not have a little challenge once in a while anyways? Dear Dialga, all this thinking is making my brain hurt, or was it just all the cheering? I don't know, and I don't care. Better ask the others on what their thinking, maybe it'll take my mind off things for awhile, and with that, I turned around.

Gary POV  
Totally _HOT_ chicks, _AND_ pro battlers? How lucky am I? We better go introduce ourselves later to them. Oh, Drew just turned around. "Hey Gary, what's up?" He asked causally, I smirked. " My di-" "Dude, don't say it, that joke is way too old." He cut me off. "Haha, come on Drewy-bear, lighten up a bit, I was just joking..."(even though those new chicks are hot...)

I saw him twitch at the use of his 'pet name' the crazed fangirls gave him. "I advice you not to say that again..." He glared a death threat, (if that's possible) that said 'you say that again, you won't live to see the next sunrise...' I raised my hands in defeat. I don't plan on dying so early. So I changed the subject.

"What you think of the new girls?" He rolled his eyes, probably only came to talk with me to get his mind off them, I figured. "They're all phonies, probably used some kind of trick to win those battles."

"They aren't phonies." A voice popped out of nowhere, effectively giving me a mini heart-attack. Drew literally jumped out of his skin.

"Oh Palkia, it's only Paul, don't sneak up on us like that." I said, still taking deep-breathes.

"I was here the whole time. You, just have horrible observation skills." Insulting us? Really? I decided to get back on subject.

"So if they aren't phonies, then what are they?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"They are simply all Top-Coordinators, and League winners! By the way, where's the food?" Another annoying voice popped out from behind me. I shrugged, must be Ash, the last part totally gave it away, looks like he beat Paul to it. Wait a moment...

"WHAT?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Well they are really good." Drew stated, which I would agree to. "Do you have any proof?" he asked, we need to get to the bottom of this. Paul nodded, showing us his phone. I read slowly down the page, and widened my eyes when it got to the part where all of their achievements we listed.

"How is the title 'Master Coordinator even possible at such a young age? And most importantly, how can that brunette have 7 when I only have 2? The cabbage head shouted out in jealously. Yup, he lost his cool, I wouldn't say I'm surprised, that self-centered guy loves to be on top.

"We need to have an urgent meeting in our rooms, NOW!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Yo!~ Contestshippingrules here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can, so until then, review and follow/favourite! Thankss~ :D**


	5. Giratina Shadows

**Authors Note: ****Hey! I'm back with another update! Sorry for being so slow… Paper drafting and then typing up is a horrible idea, it takes forever! ^^ Whatever, hope you enjoy the chapter!~  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters! All rights go to the creator!~**

**_Italics- Said using telepathy  
Bold- Authors note!_**

* * *

May POV

"Man I'm starving" I wailed as I stretched my arms out as if I had just woken up from a long nap.

"But May, you're always hungry, can we just go out shopping instead of having lunch?" Dawn asked with her very best puppy dog eyes. I thought about her statement for awhile.

"Yes, your right, I am always hungry." I mumbled with a smile. What? I'm in a good mood. "And no, no shopping." I continued. "You went yesterday." This girl is way too crazy for pretty pink dresses and sparkling heels, so someone has got to restrain her, right?

"But that was yesterday! I haven't been shopping for 24 hours already! Do you want me to die? Is that why May? Do you not like me anymore?" whined on. The tears that were now pouring out of her eyes, **(A/N: Anime style ;)** but if this is the Dawn we all know and love, those tears are fake. Sigh, no point in answering that question, I'm not changing my mind, and she knows it. Plus, shopping with Dawn is basically the equivalent of committing suicide; I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff anyway.

"No Dawn, we aren't going shopping and that is final." Leaf practically announced.

"You tell her girl!" Misty cheered enthusiastically. (She doesn't like shopping that much either, it's just Dawn who is crazy over it.)

We were on our way to the cafeteria for some lunch. Thank goodness I had memorized the entire layout of the school beforehand, or we would be lost by now, this place is huge! When we entered the large food room, every single pair of eyes were on us. It was kind of creepy, but I managed a small awkward smile. So much for being undercover and not attracting too much attention. But I guess this was my fault anyway, so I'm not really in a position to complain.

"Hey guys! Come sit here! It's empty!" The obsessive, pink lover shouted across the room from a massive sleek dining table that was surprisingly, empty. The rest of us walked over to the vacant table and took a seat.

"I wonder why such a great table is still free?" Misty inquired. There were a few moments of silence that followed the question.

"That's because it is reserved for us." A voice suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"AHHH... RAPIST!" The bluenette literally screamed.

"You troublesome, be quiet, no one is going to rape you." A stern voice that had 'no nonsense' all over it rang.

"Well maybe Gary might..." Another voice sprang from behind me. That comment earned a well deserved smack from the third guy that appeared. Now that they had stopped hitting each other, I got to have a good look at these people.

The first guy, purple hair, emotionless expression... It's Paul Shinji, I recognized. Secondly, green hair and green eyes? It's unmistakable, this guy is Andrew Hayden. The last guy had Auburn/Mahogany colored hair and dark green eyes, that's Leaf's target, Garrison Oak. **(A/N: It's confirmed that Gary actually has green eyes)**

"Omigosh, it's the people." Misty exclaimed telepathically to all us girls.

"Act like you don't know anything about them." Leaf ordered. I semi-nodded in agreement. "

Who are you guys?" I asked coolly, not bragging or anything, but my acting skills are tip top perfect.

* * *

Drew POV  
Who are we? They don't know US? Wait a sec, those four are the new girls... Makes sense. Better make a good first-impression to these hot new chicks.

"Hey, I'm Drew Hayden, don't forget the name, not that you'd be able to anyway." I said smoothly, perfect, so far so good, but just to seal the deal, I flashed them my very best award-winning smirk. To my surprise they all looked completely unfazed, the brunette in front even rolled her eyes, what was her name again? Oh yeah, May Maple, she's an interesting one.

"And I, am the one and only, Gary Oak... and hey gorgeous..." He whisked over to that Leaf girl, and attempted to flirt with her.

"What do you want?" She responded, as she briskly pushed him aside. Gary being pushed aside by a girl? That is definitely a first.

What is with these irregular, non-human women? Why aren't they falling for our irresistibly good-looks, and charming features? Even Gary looked incredibly shocked at her response, before quickly re-gaining his play-boy composure.

"Two things gorgeous, your name, and your number." He flashed a classic sideways smirk.

"Then I have two things for you, Mr . .girl. , I have a name, and get lost." She replied. Ohh... burn... That must of heavily bruised his ego. I can see the headlines already, Gary Oak, rejected?

"I am hurt by your words." He faked an in-pain look, both his hands over his heart. The girl just turned her head sharply away. (Mind you, hitting Gary in the face with her waist-lengthed brunette hair in the process)

Said a simple, "Good." At that comment, Gary pulled-back, but knowing Gary, the schools very own playboy, he will try again. I hit Paul on the arm to signify him to introduce himself.

"Paul." He said simply. That's just like him. Since Mr 'I'm a dumbass' isn't here, I decided that I would introduce him instead.

"And the raven-haired idiot with the Pikachu in the food line, is Ash Ketchum." I said while pointing over to the said boy waiting eagerly for his meal, or meals in his case, that boy can eat more than a Donphan. The girls all looked slightly spaced-out, so I decided to snap then back into reality. **(A/N: Can you guess what they were doing? ;)**

"So what are your names?" I asked, hoping to continue this conversation. "The basic name, hometown and class would be nice." I pressed on, this will not die.

"But don't you already know our names? I'm pretty sure I saw you guys at homeroom." The bluenette, Dawn asked with a clueless tone, and a matching expression, sparkling anime doe eyes, she was probably hoping to pull the clueless, cute act. It is ineffective against me, but Paul seemed to raise his eyebrows a bit, and actually pay attention to his surroundings for a few seconds, before going back into his usual mute-mode.

"Fine then, this is for you people who don't listen, My name is Leaf Green, and I am from Pallet Town, grass-type trainer." She said with no unneeded information. Secretive are they?

"May Maple, Petalburg City in Hoenn, coordinator." The pretty sapphire eyed brunette introduced.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh!" This girl must be the energetic girly-girl.

"Class?" Paul asked from within the shadows, yes, he was being creepy, like always.

"Oh, I'm a coordinator!" She enlighted. Forgetful, I noted.

"Misty Waterflower, from Cerulean City in Kanto, water Pokemon trainer." Probably the tomboy of the group, I decided.

What people wear really gives away their personality. She wore no accessories in her hair, and sports trainers, instead of heels, unlike her girly friend Dawn. You could tell apart personalities even though we all wear the compulsory school uniform, white button-up shirt, a tie, (colour based on rank) a pair of grey or black dress-pants, for the boys, or the same top, but a grey skirt instead of pants for the girls.

An awkward silence filled the air after those introductions, the girls just shifted uncomfortably in their seats, as we just stood there. This is making us look stupid, I better say something to break this and soon... Wait, why don't I just-

"Hey new chicks," Gary started, Leaf snorted. "Why don't you just sit with us for today since you temporarily don't have a rank?" He interrupted my train of thoughts.

* * *

May POV  
"And what makes you think that we would make to sit with a bunch of weirdos such as yourselves?" I asked them innocently, as if I wasn't intentionally trying to offend them in any way. The playboy and his best bud, the moss-head, were taken-aback to say the least, while the creepy guy, Paul just stood there in silence. Does that guy even talk at all? On the bright side, at least one of them aren't arrogant, full-of-themselves jerks.

"Only because we are the most popular, good-looking guys in the school." The grass-head obviously boasted, and using a matter-of-fact tone of voice, while flicking his 'oh-so-gorgeous hair. (Please note the sarcasm) Gary decided he needed to prove this theory.

"Who thinks Drew and I are hot?" The entire female population of the cafeteria erupted in squeals.

"Oh yes! You're only the hottest guys ever!"

" Drew! Marry meeeee!"

"Ew. Drewy-kins wouldn't go out with you, he'll marry me."

"Gary! We should go out again!"

"No me first!" They turned to us and pasted a smirk that said 'I told you so' on their faces.

"And we care why?" Misty countered. The smirks that they were sporting a few seconds ago, got (figuratively) peeled down by that brush-off. They were left speechless. Yet, here I thought that the popular jerk-faces of the school would have better tricks up their sleeves, like those cliché chick-flicks movies, looks like I thought wrong.

"Hey guys guess what!? Today they have my favourite, Teriyaki chicken sushi on the menu!"

"Pika-pi!" A boy with raven-hair, and warm chocolate brown orbs, came running towards us, with his Pikachu bounding next to him with a bottle of ketchup in its mouth. He's the boy from before! Misty's target, I immediately recognized.

"And Drew! Your favourite is also there today!" He shouted excitedly, already stuffing a sushi into his mouth, with a huge grin on his face. I looked towards his said 'friends' (who were all sweat-dropping, and had faint blushes on their faces, ((except for Paul, who muttered out something like looked like 'idiot')) probably because they were just embarrassed big-time in front of the new 'hot-chicks'.) and wondered how such a cheerful and happy person, (who seems to be nice) ended up with a bunch of self-loving, egotistical... jerks.

"Who are you girls?" He stopped greedily stuffing his face for just a moment, blinking exactly three times cluelessly. Then it looked like realization struck him.

"Ohh... Gary? Four at a time? Isn't that a bit too many girls at once?" He looked-over to the auburn-head and shot him a questioning look of disbelief. The guy just smirked and took a huge step towards Leaf and sat down right next to her, the girl just tried to ignore him. Keyword, tried.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, lemme tell you something." Gary put his arm around Leaf as he started to enlighten him. Leaf tried to shake him off, but to no avail.

"This gorgeous babe is the only one I need." He leaned in towards her slightly, she looked incredibly uncomfortable, which is pretty rare for her, the responsible, knowledgeable one.

Just as that thought was being processed in my brain, my stomach started to rumble as if it was shouting out 'Food, food!' Poor tummy, it must be empty by now judging by all the rumbling it is doing. Eh, better go get some food to satisfy myself. With that, I stood up proceeded to walk over to the glass case that was displaying all the delicious food.

"Where do you think you're going June?" A cocky-voice sounded from behind me. Is it? I turned around and surely enough... It was Drew Hayden, the very person I have to keep an eye out for on this his gorgeously silky looking chartreuse locks, and his mysterious emerald-green eyes, and his nothing short of perfect features... Lost in my thoughts... Dammit May, stop with these useless thoughts!

Only then did I register what he had said. "Hey Moss-head! My name is MAY! M-A-Y!" I was getting angry, how dare he make fun of me? If only I had fire manipulation magic instead of ice, I'd be on fire, literally.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say March. Didn't you come here to get some lunch? "He said gesturing over to the food on display. Oh yummy! So many different kinds to choose from! Who would think such a prestigious school would have such good food? Oh wait... Everyone would. But even so, my eyes twinkled with happiness, and I was automatically happy again, forgetting everything that annoying grass-head said.

* * *

Drew POV  
I watched the brunette's eyes glimmer with happiness and excitement, and chuckled.

"Yes, I would like this, that, and this... oh, and that too!" She pointed to various types of food on the menu and the food on display. I was shocked at how much this little skinny girl could eat, if she can that is. The young-lady behind the counter was also quite surprised. She probably only knew one person who ordered that much at a time, and that person is Ash. Looks like he has a new rival, in terms of how much they can eat that is.

The lady had now already gathered all the food that May had chosen and was now punching numbers into the cash register.

"That would be $87.65 please." She said with a cheerful smile every waitress seems to have. I looked over to May, to only find her shuffling her 'only-god knows what' stuff inside her small bag. Sigh, at this rate, it would take forever, then I guess I have no choice.

"Here." I said while grabbing my cash-fulled wallet, (what? I'm the richest guy in school) and placed a $100 note on the counter.

"How could I let a poor commoner pay such expenses, while I just stand here and watch?You can thank me later March." I flashed her my infamous smirk, but she just 'hmph'ed at me. "Keep the change." I told the lady I just gave the money to, She was blonde and looked around 25 years of age, I winked at her and she fainted. Yep, even mothers and old women take a liking to me, I'm just born that handsome.

I turned to May, and couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was angry, with the puffed up, poofy cheeks, and her brunette locks, gently framing her face. She had her eyes closed, and her arms crossed, she looked pretty angry, probably doesn't like go be teased. But me on the other hand, (obviously) a smirk tugging at the corners of my lips, and her food in a paper bag in my left hand.

She turned away slightly. Ah, it was messing with her, not much she can do huh? That's when I realized she had one eye open, staring straight into my emerald greens. It was amazing how much a pair of dazzling sapphire orbs could affect me, as I instantly started to feel my cheeks heat-up. Just then, a noise that sounded like a tummy rumbling silently rang, oh wait, it was a tummy rumbling, and it belonged to May. She blushed a fierce red in embarrassment.

"Could I please eat now?" She grumbled thought gritted-teeth, but the anger that used to be, has now faded away because of the earlier embarrassment. My crooked smile got wider as I though of a genius idea, this was going to be... Interesting. She, seeing that, visibly stiffened, probably sensing the evil vibe of... well, evilness filling the air.

"Only if you repeat after me, I love Drew's sexy hair." She gasped, but slowly lowered her hands to her sides in defeat.

"I-l l-lo-ve, D-D-Drew's s-se-sexy h-hair." She squeaked out.

"I can't hear youuuu." I said in a sing-song voice that people use to tease other people.

"I-I l-ove Drew's s-sexy h-hair..." She tried again, this time slightly louder. The blush on her face slowly turned crimson. "

What was that?" I used my free-hand to my ear. This was so entertaining, I could do it everyday, especially when she literally has steam blowing out of her ears, she's quite obviously had enough. Just too much fun.

"I LOVE DREW'S SEXY HAIR!" She shouted out, most likely at the top of her voice, because the entire cafeteria turned towards us and raised a suspicious brow, fangirls looked ready to kill. She froze, and blushed 50 shades of red, realising how loud she had just announced her love for my gorgeous hair. It stayed silent for awhile.

"Nothing to see here peoples! Go go! Shoo! Continue eating your fattening snacks!" Her bluenette friend yelled, probably sensing her awkwardness, and soon, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before. I gave the brunette the paper bag with the food,

"oh, so you love my sexy hair huh?" I teased.

"Oh please, like your 'hair'? More like a bush..." She mumbled the last part, but I still heard it crystal clear, maybe it was intentional? I just let it side.

"I suppose I should thank you for this..." She whispered nervously, fidgeting all over. Her cheeks were still a blazing red.

"No problem." I replied casually. Despite her obviously hot-headed personality, she looked very adorable and gentle the way she was now, I smiled genuinely. Damn I think the Drew Hayden is getting soft, and the worst part is, over a girl...

* * *

_Time-skip, after lunch, walking back to dorms_

No POV/ Third Person  
Eight figures walked over to the dorms in utter-silence. Judging by the looks on most of their faces, it was pretty awkward. "Why are you four following us? This is the highest-ranked dorms." The green-headed male said, emphasizing the 'highest ranked' part mockingly.

"We'll I'm sorry we happen to of been given rooms in the very same building." May countered. Those two kept arguing while the others just sighed at their immaturity. (Paul muttered "pathetic.")

"Aww... Does that mean we can't run around naked screaming 'gay-party' anymore? The boy with the Pikachu sighed in disappointment. Everyone sweat-dropped at his statement, yup even Paul.

"N-No Ashy-boy, we don't do that." Playboy Gary shuttered, while attempting to shoot him a death-glare as a side present.

"No we don't, never have, never will." Drew had now stopped squabbling with May after Ash's 'accusation'. The girls raised an eyebrow suggestively, the boys just stood there in silence. It was quite obvious at this point, what was truth and what was not, but being the 'person who always needs certain of everything' she had to double check. Reading their minds would be the most effective, she thought.

There was a collection of 'Ash you idiot' or some things close to that, but what really caught her attention was Gary's thought of ' what would happen if the school found out about that? No! Our reputation!' She sniggered evilly as the playboy stiffened.

_"Hey girls, they really do have gay parties..."_ The water-Pokemon trainer told the others telepathically, while also mentally laughing her ass off.

_"Yes I know, their minds are fairly easy to read."_ Lead replied, giggling a bit herself.

"Oh, don't worry dear sweeties..." Dawn started with an evil glint behind the mask of cuteness.

"We won't tell anyone..." May finished for her. The intimidating glare she was giving really started to freak out the boys. The girls though, found this incredibly amusing. Blackmail!

"But only if you promise to go all out in the battle tomorrow." May said seriously, the expression on her face matched her tone of voice.

So one saw that one coming, but they agreed nonetheless, they had no choice, the secret would get spread, but to say the boys were surprised at this request was an understatement.

"But are you sure? IF we use our Ace Pokemon, doesn't that give you an even-less chance of winning?" Ash asked stupidly.

"Not that they had any chance to begin with..." Drew added, not wanting to appear weak.

"Of course they have a chance you idiots, they are all league winners and top-coordinators." Paul reminded in a mono-tone. The four secret undercover spies gasped at their knowledge.

"How do you know that?" They asked curiously.

"Website." He answered simply. That's left the girls even more shocked.

_"I'm pretty sure we deleted every bit of evidence on the web."_ Leaf said unsurely to her friends.

"An unknown website that we missed?" May questioned her friends mentally.

_"We'll double check later."_ Misty assured.

* * *

May POV  
By then, we had all sub-consciously walked to this so-called dorm, more like a mansion. I rolled my eyes, rich people these days. Then I sensed it, a weird presence lurking in the atmosphere with my ultra-hearing ability. (We all have exceptional hearing and eyesight) I recognized the sounds, the movements, that particular way those people are trained when they want to be undetectable.

They are our enemy, worshiping darkness, the name says it all...Darkshade... **(A/N: It would have been cool to end here... But nahh :)**

_"Girls, get the boys inside and Dawn, create a wind barrier around the building. Misty and Leaf, create a psychic reflector so that the boys can't see what going on outside, we have some unwanted company from Darkshade." _I warned. They went on alert-mode immediately.

"Nice meeting you today! Now bye bye!" Dawn cheerfully farewelled, playfully pushing them inside the building.

"What about you girls?" Ash questioned.

"Oh don't worry about us, we just need to run some errands, be back soon!" Misty said as she slammed the door shut, and created a barrier with the help of Dawn.

"Come out, we know you're there, Darkshade." I said in the most intimidating voice I could muster.

"You have a good eye miss..." A creepy voice sounded from behind the bushes as a gruff-looking man appeared, followed by a whole bunch of other men. Nine people in total surrounded the girls as they all got into a fighting stance.

A young man with his spiky red hair in a mohawk decided to strike first, using a gun, firing a super-speedy bullet, straight at me. I raised my hand and muttered a simple 'freeze', the bullet stopped in mid-air, casing it in ice.

It was as if time had stopped itself for a second, the sound of the frozen bullet falling to the ground echoed through my mind, fading slowly. The enemies all looked a bit freaked out, did they not know we had powers? They should be anyway, for they're messing with the four strongest supernatural humans alive.

They didn't seems to want to back down though, pride got to you huh? The bulky men charged at us all at the same time, maybe their planning something? Better check. I read their leaders mind, safety in numbers' he thought, normally that would be correct, but against us, there is no 'safe' when you're battling us.

"Wind Repeller!"

"Vine Wall!"

I looked over to Dawn and then to Leaf and silently thanked them. The men were currently trying to cut through the huge wall of vines that Leaf conjured, and we were now incased by a barrier of wind, the ultimate defense, it repels anything that comes at us and blocks all physical attacks, thanks to Dawn.

Now we have unbreakable defense, and newly found time, I decided to strategize. Normally Leaf would make all the plans, but since she's busy with keeping the wall up, I'll have to fill in for her. Then it hit me.

"Misty! Create a cage of water, and surround them!" She did as she was told, and before soon, she had made a huge cage of water.

"Freeze." I commanded as I concentrated on her cage. A cracking sound was heard as the cage froze solid, trapping them inside. I could have done it myself, but to create such a large sculpture out of ice would take too long, teamwork is always the best. Another cracking noise was heard, but only this time, it wasn't a good one.

"YAHH! HUAA! Like that'll stop us!" The creepy leader shouted as the cage broke into millions of tiny snowflakes. The others cheered for their freedom. But we were unfazed by their escape. The girls came up from behind, and stood next to me. I looked at all of them and flashed them a smirk, asking them if they wanted to do 'that', they all smirked back.

"Looks like this just got interesting..."

* * *

Drew POV  
I was alone. I was in a room, with nothing but darkness surrounding me. Was I dead? Or was I alive? I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I was frightened.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny, this is Drew Hayden your messing with."

"A Hayden you sure are..." A spine-chilling voice echoed through my mind. "And because of that... Your mine..."

"No! I'm nobody's!" This was getting too creepy.

"The time is drawing near, now that I have found them, you will do as I say..."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will, for from the moment you were born... your fate had already been decided..."

That was my limit, I blacked out.

* * *

**Authors note:**** Yay!~ That's another new chapter typed! Please review/follow/favourite!~ Thanks! ^^ **


	6. Emergency

**Authors Note:**** Hey!~ I'm incredibly sorry for being so slow to update! As always, thank you to the people who reviewed/favourited/followed, much appreciated! And so, without further or do, here is Chapter 5!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Pokemon. (As much as I want to. TT^TT)**

* * *

May POV  
"What... are you wearing?" Dawn wore an expression of disgust as she spat that sentence.

"Uh... the school uniform?" I replied. She shook her head, and moved her index finger from side-to-side right in front of my face in complete disapproval. "No, no, _noo_! The skirt is 10cm too long, and what is that thing in your hair?" She literally gasped in horror, complete shock, or maybe both.

"A bandana?" I hesitated, despite her ultra-cute and innocent exterior, there's always a dark side, and yup, that darkness is her super-creepy obsessed over fashion side. "Ok, ok, fine I'll make the skirt a tiny bit shorter..." I'm not going to win this argument against her. (Nope I'm not a slut, the skirt is only up to just above my knees)

It was the next morning, after lunch, the fierce battle between us and the 'said' unbeatable Giratina Shadows will commence... But before that… It feels like I've forgotten to do something…

**_"Misty!"_** Dawn and I shouted out in perfect synchronization, with both our eyes widened in realization.

"O-oh n-no, w-whose turn is it to wake her up again?" Dawn crouched in a little corner shaking, a dark aura surrounding her. Misty in the morning, the ultimate destruction weapon, just a simple 'Misty, wake up' could lead the entire Hoenn region into non-existence. Just thinking about having to wake her up, makes me shake like a leaf.

Speaking of a leaf, I wonder what Leaf is doing? Yes, I associate her with a common green bit of nature, off a twig. I had just woken up and gotten dressed, when the crazy fashionista barged into my room and started criticizing my choice of accessories. And what is that delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen? It smells delightful. Um... bacon and... eggs?

Leaf. I sighed, she is always so reliable. So reliable that you just want her to loosen up a bit sometimes. But that's Leaf for you, always the one who cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner, right when you need it. I ran towards the dining hall in our so-called 'dorm', yup, still looks like a mansion, even from the inside.

"Leafff! What's for breakfast?" I asked, my mouth watering from the scrumptious aroma of freshly-fried bacon. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head gently.

"Not even a simple 'hello' or 'good morning'?" She tilted her head a bit to the side, a side-ways grin pasted on her face suggestively. "Or is it that a certain greenie head is occupying to much of your brain capacity?"

I blushed several shades of red. The 'greenie' she was referring to was obviously Drew. Sure, he is pretty attractive, I'll give him that much, but come on, let's be a bit more realistic, top-spy in secret organization with supernatural powers, and an arrogant, self-centered jerk? They don't mix.

"The grass-head? As if." I replied, calmly sipping on some water Leaf had prepared for us earlier. Or was it Leaf…? I flashed her a smirk of my own.

"Hey Leafy, have you finished setting up the table yet? Oh, hey May." He waved at me.

"Hi Gary, what are you doing here with Miss Green? Not anything her Grandmother wouldn't approve of I hope."

Now it's Leaf's turn to blush, her cheeks could even rival a ripe tomato in redness. Gary was wearing an frilly apron, a spatula in one hand, and an un-cracked egg in another, he certainly looks like he was helping Leaf cook. I wonder what she has to say about this.

Leaf POV  
Busted, caught in the act, whatever you want to call it.

"I-it's n-not what it looks like..." I somehow managed to squeak out. Pushing the play-boy away, frantically waving my hands, and shaking my head would prove my innocence, right? Wrong.

"Yeah, so I'm helping the pretty-lady cook for everyone, why such a shocker?" That idiot, now she knows the truth. I face-palmed mentally.

"Oh nothing, it's just, who would have thought that _the_ Gary Oak, playboy, genius, would take an interest in cooking?" She smiled evilly, knowingly. Ha, it's my turn to reveal some unknown secret, revenge certainly _is_ sweet.

"Gary actually LOVES to cook. Yup, now be sure to spread it around now." I attempted to shoo May out of the dining hall.

"N-no! Don't!" The 'Great Gary Oak' literally panicked. Even running around as much as he was now, you could easily tell that he was definitely embarrassed. Oh, this shall be entertaining.

"Oh don't you worry _hun_..." I teased while being his face towards mine to give added-effect. I heard a slight giggling sound from May, and that's when I realized that my face was incredibly close to his, with only 5cm to spare.

" I-I Uhh... I'm sorry!" Bouncing backwards to get away from him, thus falling onto my bottom with a thud.

"Um, no it's fine..." He looked away slightly from embarrassment, and if you used a microscope, you could even see specks of red popping out of his cheeks. Ah, how cute he looks right now... **Leaf**?! What are you saying? This play-boy is definitely not cute, pull yourself together, now!

Despite what I had just thought, the blush dusted on my face just wouldn't go away!

"Please excuse me... I'm gonna go prepare the rest of our breakfast... Be back soon." Faking a cheerful smile, I sprinted towards the kitchen, hoping to get this nonsense out of my brain.

"_Leafy_ huh?" I heard an all-too familiar voice in my mind, followed by a snigger. "Give it up Leafy... Just tell your very best friend what happened, or you know what's gonna happen." I could hear the evil in her tone, it's the tone that says 'tell your friend May, or else nothing good is going to happen to you after'.

Sigh, May will probably freeze me into an ice cube if I don't tell her, not going to win this one. One of the traits of May Maple is that when she wants to know something, she will stop at nothing to find out, taking drastic measures such as freezing you in an ice-cube, or threatening you with razor-sharp ice swords, would be the usual method.

"Fine ill tell, but don't get any ideas." I telepathically spoke.

"Yay! Now fire away..._Leafy_..." She teased.

* * *

_(Flashback- still Leaf POV) __  
Yup, time to cook breakfast. I wonder why everyone wants? May probably wants __**everything**__ with that un-human appetite of hers, but then, she is not just a human, so I guess it makes sense. I opened the cupboard, grabbed the frying-pan, a spatula, and turned on the stove._

_ I was just about to pour some oil on the surface, when I heard footsteps. My awesome spy-side automatically sprang into action. _

_"I know you're there, show yourself!" I shouted, getting into high-alert for any unexpected attacks from the enemy. I was just about to strike, when a familiar, auburn-haired boy walked in, clutching his head, and muttering something about 'hurrying up and getting cooking'. _

_He looked completely oblivious of his surroundings._

_ "Gary Oak, just what are you doing here at 6:30am?" Putting my hands on my hips. I was incredibly angry, no-one interrupts my daily cooking, a girl has got to have her own space to make magic happen. _

_He finally realized the situation. _

_"Yo! Leafy, fancy seeing you here, just couldn't wait to see me again huh? He smirked and walked towards me, waving innocently as he did. What was this guy talking about? _

_"For the record, I came in first to cook breakfast for my friends, and dream on." I turned my head to emphasize my point. He looked slightly disappointed at that comment. I decided not to read his mind, because I respect each person's privacy, so I let this slip. _

_Now that I'm all goods, I looked to the play-boy, (refrained from punching that smirking face) and realized that he had walked in with an apron on. Does that mean he came here to cook? _

_"Hey Gary? Did you want to cook breakfast for everyone?" I asked with genuine curiosity, I could be onto some huge blackmail here. His face reddened slightly and he turned around. Damn, his embarrassed look really was cute... Maybe I should just let him help? Who knows what this self-proclaimed genius could do? No, that is a horrible idea, what if he burns down the place? I'll just tell him to get out. _

_"You know, you could just help me cook, after all, two people is faster than just one right?" I flashed a smile. Argh, my brain must be stuffed up, why isn't it listening to its commands and doing was it's suppose to?_

_ "It's... just... love..." Someone said telepathically, knowing May's weird habit of sleep-telepathing, I'd say it was her. Wait a second, she wasn't hacking into my brain was she? Or was it sheer coincidence? _

_"Sure Leafy! I'll be glad to help!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. The annoying jerk-face smirk on his face, had been replaced by a true, honest smile. He reminded me of someone, but I can't remember who... _

_My trail of thoughts was again interrupted by the same voice. _

_"What are you waiting for? We aren't going to finish on time." I looked at the clock and read the time, 6:36? I spent 6 full minutes thinking about absolute rubbish? Yup, I consider Gary pretty worthless. But my opinion may change._

_"Ok, then let's get started."_

* * *

(Present time)  
May POV

"And that is what happened."

Wow, summarizing all of that through telepathy must of been ultra-bothersome, she has some real endurance, I'll give that to her. But that doesn't mean I'll slack off with the teasing...

"So let me get this straight Leafy... So after that, you and Gary did some romantic all-by-yourselves and alone cooking, while looking deeply into each other's eyes... until I came and interrupted." I cheekily listed. "Well in that case I am truly sorry for barging in on your bonding."

Just like that, Leaf is left speechless. I better be quick, my power is running out, roughly 10 minutes straight on telepathy, really sucks out a lot of strength. But it had been a pretty long amount of time, and Leaf still hadn't said anything. Maybe I was right? Maybe I hit the jackpot? She knows I was only making stuff up to tease her right? Even I thought I was only teasing.

"Leaf, don't tell me you actually did what I just said?"

"We-" And just at that moment, our connection cut-off. Talk about perfect timing.

(Time skip)  
May POV

Well, let's just say that beyond awkward, is an understatement of what was happening right now at the breakfast table. It was us girls (with the exception of Dawn), four boys at the huge dining table, all of us acting like there was no one else there, casually nibbling on our food. I decided that the 'ice' needed to be broken, this silence was unbearable, and especially for a girl like me, whose specialty was talking.

"Soooo... Did you sleep well last night?" I asked awkwardly. That's when I realized just how dry that sounded, it practically was just as, or maybe even more lame then a comment about weather. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who caught on.

"Seriously August? Is that the best you can do?" The green-head raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"The breakfast you guys are eating, is the combined love of me and Leafy here." Gary put his arm around Leaf, followed by the said girl picking it off her shoulder.

Misty POV 

And just like that, the table is a lively bunch again. With May and Drew fighting over names and dry comments, Gary using pick-up lines on his precious 'Leafy' but to no avail.

"Hey Misty, isn't the food great?" I looked over to the 'human' boy (more like a hungry animal, and by hungry, I mean it) and gave a small smile.

"Yeah it is pretty good huh?" I replied. I wasn't really all that in the mood for joking around, especially after how I got woken up.

"Hey you gonna eat that?" The owner of those beady, chocolate brown eyes, asked innocently. I shook my head lightly.

"You can have it Ash." His face lit up with pure happiness.

"Thanks Mist!" "Mist?" I questioned.

"Umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"... It's like a nickname!" He awkwardly chuckled a bit. Wait, is he blushing? A nickname huh? I've never had one before, Mist? Hmm... Mist, it has a nice ring to it. And with that, I smiled.

Dawn POV 

Is this meant to be a hairbrush? Don't make me laugh. Actually, a laugh would be nice considering what situation I was in right now. Everyone has already gathered downstairs for breakfast, and I don't even look cute enough yet! On top of all that, school is starting soon. As if to confirm that, the clock beeped 8 o'clock.

"Loop it around, through and pull." I mumbled as I tied my hair into a perfect side-ponytail. With that all done, I hurried to the stairs and ran as fast as my high-heels would let me. Too bad I didn't see the fluffy-blue slipper in my way, as I slipped over someone's footwear, I let out an ear-piercing scream. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists, praying to god that I will still be alive after this.

I couldn't use my wind power to cushion my landing, because there wasn't any time. I just fell, bracing myself, waiting for impact. But that time never came. Instead I felt a pair of warm arms around me, as my savior mumbled a "troublesome".

When I had recovered from shock, I opened my eyes, only to meet a pair of onyx orbs. The person, who had saved me from a dangerous fall, was none-other than Paul. **(A/N: No duh, who else? ;)**

_(Timeskip) _

No POV

The peppy bluenette by the name of Dawn, skipped merrily along, while her three best friends trudged behind, with expressions of boredom etched onto their faces. The four girls were currently walking along the ultra-long hallways of LaRousse High, slowly making their ways to the principal's office. No, they weren't in trouble, but they were told, some interesting news, awaits their arrival.

"May, can't we please just use our telekineth powers to levitate ourselves there? I don't have any energy left to walk the rest of the way." Misty groaned.

"No, there're people here already, what if they see us?" A pretty girl, with waist-length brunette hair concluded, as much as she would love to do just what her friend had suggested, her feet were dying too.

They were all slouching. Drowsy, and unenergetic, slowing making their way to the destination, with the exception of the girly-girl in front, she was still skipping, and wearing high-heels too. They felt a rush of déjà vu, as they turned the corner, stepping into a dark, eerie corridor, with a double door at the end.

"Funny how the last time we walked down something like this, was when we got this mission we're on now huh? I hope it isn't an extra mission." May sighed. Dawn reached the door first, since she had been skipping the whole way, **(A/N: Not with the string ;)** while her other friends were performing a horrible excuse of walking. The bluenette pushed the doors wide-open, as if to announce their arrival.

"Hi Cynthia! We're here! Now what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Dawn exclaimed, as soon as she had busted the door open.

'So informal' The remaining three girls thought, they all sweat-dropped. The principle winced, obviously not used to being treated as if they were close friends.

"Please, take a seat." She gestured to the couch, as the girls walked over and did just that. "I've called you here today, because I have thought of an idea that could potentially give you access to every bit if the school, without the other students complaining about the teachers picking favorites."

"Oh? That may prove to be useful." Leaf suddenly became more interested. 'The restricted library!' She thought, same old Leaf and her books.

"Yes, that is as I thought, as of right now, you are only qualified as Mesprit Pinks, my idea is that you four, become the very first Arceus Silvers, thus earning access to the underground passages, memorial room, restricted library-"

'Yay!' Leaf thought as she started to float off into her own little world of infinite books.

"-and just about everything and everywhere."

"Sounds good, but how are we going to achieve this?" The girl with cerulean eyes and fiery orange (red) hair said while nodding ever-so-slightly.

"Yes, it all sounds great and all, but how will we get this without the other students suspecting anything?" A brunette with sapphire eyes asked. 'I wonder if they have a secret all-you-can-eat buffet somewhere.' She thought, May and her food... The principle drew in a deep breath, and then she resumed explaining.

"How about today's battle with the Giratina Shadows, could be a test? If you defeat them, you become Arceus Silvers, but if you lose, you stay in Mesprit Pink, but this time, officially."

"Not bad of a plan, sure we'll do it." Leaf confirmed, it sounded like a good action plan, she thought.

"Hey wait, wait, _wait_! Why do you go around deciding everything while I just sit here? I personally think this won't work!" Dawn argued. Well this is unexpected.

"But I'm the leader, what I say, goes, and I say I will work!" May cut-in, still thinking of nothing, except the endless amounts of food, that awaits her.

"I second that! I most definitely will work!" Leaf raised her hand into the air, thinking of all the shelves, filled with books.

The once quiet, suspenseful room has now erupted in shouting, screaming, and whatever Dawn was doing. The three started to battle it out, and right in front of the principle, (without using powers though of course, Cynthia doesn't know about them being supernatural beings)

In the meantime, Misty was on the side apologizing like crazy, for every dent, crack or hole that they had made and promised she'd repair them all. By the time it 2 minutes had passed, the 'room' was in wrecks. Yet, they still wouldn't stop this immaturity.

"Guys I th-" Misty tried to calm them down.

"BE QUIET MISTY!" They yelled in upmost synchronization, effectively shutting Misty up, with an additional bonus of Misty's shocked face. Then they were at it again, only this time, Misty joined the fray. Cynthia watched from afar, recalling her childhood. Youth. It's a great thing. She smiled.

* * *

_(Meanwhile- with the boys) _

"Yo, are you and that brunette chick going out or something Gary?" A self-proclaimed grass-headed, 'hottie' teased, as he watched his best friend's face heat up.

"No way! Why would I ask out a girl, who makes me stand at least 1 meter away from her, at all times?" He defended, but not all that successfully, since Drew saw right though his lies. The green-haired young man smirked, Gary isn't going to feel like being such a jerk for the rest of the day after this. Plus, did he really think he could fool the great Drew Hayden?

The two friends were currently in the kitchen, were Gary was cooking up mountains, and mountains, of food for Ash, and Drew was playing the part of a waiter. Only normal waiters don't tease the hell out of the cooks.

"Do I seem to recall, that about a hour ago, a certain auburn and a brunette... Almost kissed?" An evil glint was present in his eyes, he suggestively raised an eyebrow. The poor playboy couldn't stop the blood rushing into his face at that comment. He patted his cheeks, thinking, 'get a hold of yourself, Gary Oak!' and countered.

"Nope, we are not dating."

"As much as you want to."

"I don't want to!"

"Keep talking, your only fooling yourself."

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"It means that you like her."

"I do not!"

"Stop denying it."

The two friends kept bickering back and forth. Gary denying everything, and Drew refusing to back-down.

'Dammit, where's May when you need her?' Gary thought, the colour of his face, still flushed enough that it could still give a ripe tomato, a run for it's money, not that it has any though.

"Garyyy... Drewww! Where are the pancakes?" A voice belonging to Ash Ketchum called from the dining hall. That snapped them out of their bickering war, as they started to carry all the trays over.

"Here we go Ashy-boy, the pancakes, are served." Gary said in the most posh voice he could muster. But of course, him being Gary, it didn't sound very sophisticated. The four boys all took a seat on the huge, long-stretch dining table, and started digging in. Well, only Ash 'digged in', the rest ate in a more polite manner, or as polite as a teenage boy could. **(A/N: No offence to the boys who are reading this ;)**

"So what Pokemon are we using for the battle today with those girls?" Drew asked, flicking his hair while doing so. **(A/N: Did I mention that the girls removed their memory of them knowing that they are Top-coordinators and League Winners that night of the battle with Dark Shade's soldiers? Well, now I have…;)**

"Well, whatever Pokemon we choose to battle with, we will still win." Gary spoke confidently, he was one-hundred percent sure, that victory will be theirs.

"You idiots." Paul said while still calmly cutting his pancake, and putting it in his mouth. He knew better, than to underestimate the opponent. He had made that mistake once with Ash, and he wasn't willing to make it again.

"I don't..." *stuff food in his mouth*

"know about..." *stuff food in his mouth*

"you guys, but..." *stuff food in his mouth*

"I'm choosing Pikachu!" Ash said between chewing, with a big, toothy, grin.

* * *

_(Timeskip- Gary POV)  
_We were on our way to homeroom, our first class, when Drew suddenly broke down in agony. He was screaming in what looked like, intense pain, and trashing around on the ground.

"No! I'm not yours! I'm not, IM NOT!"

He kept shouting over and over. We all crowded around him, and Paul picked him up.

"Hurry up!" I shouted, my very best friend's life, was in grave danger, I couldn't let anyone slow us down on our way to the infirmary. Several girls tried flirting with us, getting in our way.

"Go away, Drew's life is in danger!" Ash shouted, despite how dumb he was, as least he had a heart to care. Maybe that's why I value him as a close friend. No space to think, time is running out, was I really thinking of things that weren't important at a time like this? Am I even worthy to be called his friend? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. What happened to him? Is he going to be okay? Those were my only concerns.

**Author's Note: **** Ohh! Cliffe! Or is it? Yay!~ Another chapter typed! Sorry it took so long… I sincerely apologize. *Bow Bow* Wait, have I already apologized? Oh well, I DOUBLE apologize in that case! TT^TT Anyways, please review! Completely off-topic but… Otaku's, watch Sword Art Online…!~ Yay! ^^**

**Preview for Chapter 6:**

**_As soon as she stepped into the classroom, she knew something was wrong. It was just as if a Wednesday felt like a Sunday you know? Just not right. _**

**_ She sat down in her given seat, and looked towards her friends. They all seemed to notice the strange feeling lingering in the room too. On top of that, the playboy in the seat next to the girl, wasn't hitting on her, now there's a surprise. _**

**_ Something was missing, and whatever it is, she is going to find it. It was her job as a top-spy._**

**_Be sure to follow too! ^^_**

**_That's right, press the button, it's just down there. :P_**


	7. NOTICEEEE!

Im so sorry for all you people out there who actually like my Fanfic... but i'm putting this on temporary hiatus... IM SO SORRYYYY!~ The reason for this is that I plan to write at least 3 chapters and post them all at once, so dont worry! This will only last about 1 month!~ I promise you all that I will continue this!~

I'm so sorry,  
But Love You All~  
-Contestshippingrules


End file.
